


Prezent

by Yunoha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha
Summary: Drabble o prezentach, które Victor i Yuuri podarowali sobie wzajemnie na święta.





	

Yuuri zerknął niepewnie na Victora i ponownie na malutki pakunek leżący na jego kolanach. Prezent zapakowany był w czarno-niebieski papier w kratkę, jego ulubione kolory.

– Czemu nie otwierasz? – spytała Mari, spoglądając na brata z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

Victor w tym czasie zacieszał się jak małe dziecko prezentem od niego – pasującą do jego karnacji yukatę na lato, z ukrytym pytaniem: „Czy zostaniesz dłużej?”.

Przełknął ślinę i rozerwał w końcu papier. Otworzył powoli pudełeczko i krzyknął zaskoczony, dostrzegając dwie złote obrączki, które podarował mężczyźnie przed finałami.

– No nareszcie, Yuuri! – zawołał Rosjanin, będąc już przy nim. – Powiesz mi teraz „tak”?


End file.
